Kat Kommander
The Kat Kommander is the supreme ruler of Catnip, the home-world of Mr. Kat, as such he is a supreme dictator who demands great respect and loyalty from his many subjects. He is the boss of Mr. Kat and who sent him to earth to conquer it. He is voiced by '''Frank Welker, '''who also has made the voice of Megatron several times. History Season 1 He first appeared in the episode "Fat Kat", where he ordered to Mr. Kat to collect enough Fishy Frisky Bits to send it via rocket to Catnip. However, the plan was foiled due to Mr. Kat obsession in eating human food and Coop helping Mr. Kat to eat more. Later, he is seen again in "Under Destruction", where he appeared when Coop used one of Mr. Kat's devices. Kat Kommander is ordering to his minions. He is finally seen when Coop used one of Mr. Kat's devices to attack him and his minions. Season 2 In "Tickled Pink", he finds out that Mr. Kat is more interesed in being tickled by Millie than doing his job. Furious by that, Kat Kommander sent one of his robot exterminators to destroy Millie, but his plan was foiled by Coop and Mr. Kat who worked together to stop him. In "Blasteroid Blues", he realizes about Captain Blasteroid, who is a super hero who destroys aliens. Scared for this, Kat Kommander tried to use a big laser to destroy a mart, confusing it with Captain Blasteroid's base, but once again his plan was stopped. In "Rhymes with Coop", Kat Kommander had a problem in Catnip due to a "over-loading" and ordered to Mr. Kat to turn the beach of Bootsville into a giant litter box. In "9 to 5 to Oblivion", Mr. Kat created a satellite to help his boss to arrive on earth and start the invasion. However, Coop and Dennis destroyed te satellite and Kat Kommander's invasion was stopped. In "Rebel with a Claw", is revealed that Kat Kommander has a son who escaped from Catnip to Planet Earth. Kat Kommander ordered to Mr. Kat to return his son to Catnip which he later did with the help of Coop. Personality Kat Kommander has often a bad character towards his minions and allies (especially Mr. Kat) and is very like many dictators who command their worlds. He is cruel to those he sees as below himself and is especially prone to bullying Kat via holographic displays, usually due to what he sees as Mr. Kat's many "failures". He has a great hate towards other races (especially humans) because he thinks they are lower than kats like many other races. Kat Kommander also seems to be incapable of accepting when something is wrong or is defeated, and punishes his own minions when are their failures. Appearance Unlike Kat (who resembles a somewhat "ugly" version of a Earth cat) the Kat Kommander seems to stand on two legs in a humanoid posture and wears a ceremonial cape skin to those often found in old "pulp" style sci-fi shows such as Flash Gordon (which likely is intentional). He is sometimes seen wearing just a red cape instead of his common cape. He also wears a collar which is probably a recognition for being the supreme ruler of Catnip. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Aliens Category:Feline Villains Category:Dictator Category:Male Villains Category:Bullies Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Control Freaks Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Greedy Villains Category:Leader Category:Mastermind Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Old Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Recurring villain Category:Xenophobes Category:Fearmongers Category:Sadists Category:Laser-Users Category:Evil Genius Category:Clawed Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Supremacists Category:Heavy Weapons Users